Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display driver technology, and more particularly to a scan driving circuit.
Description of Prior Art
Gate Driver On Array (GOA), in which a scan driving circuit is fabricated on an array substrate of an existing thin film transistor liquid crystal display, carries out a driving manner of progressively scanning every scan line.
However, a conventional scan driving circuit requires the use of a clock signal CK and a clock signal XCK to conduct driving, and the clock signal CK and the clock signal XCK are opposite each other in phase. Thus, the clock signal CK for each cascaded stage in the conventional scan driving circuit must be processed with a phase inversion to obtain the clock signal XCK. Consequently, it results in a larger dynamic power consumption of the overall scan driving circuit.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a scanning driving circuit to solve the problems of the prior art.